Muggle Candy
by Dendraica
Summary: what candies from the non-magic world match up best with characters from the series?
1. Muggle Candy I

_ A/N : Okay, I must've been bored. Here, along with a few explanations, are some of the characters of 'Harry Potter' lined up with the candies (Muggle) that match them up the best. If anyone can think up better suggestions, please post them on the reviews . . . if you think I deserve any that is . . . _  
  
**Draco Malfoy** = Snickers  
**Hermione Granger** = Nerds  
**Ron** = Gummi Worms (as opposed to slugs)  
**Harry** = Shock Tarts (lightning bolts on the package; how could I resist?)  
**Moony, Padfoot, & Remus** = Three Musketeers  
**McGonagall** = Animal Crackers (I love her, but seriously, she's obsessed with turning things into animals.)  
**Dumbledore** = Nutrageous (because he just is)   
**Crabbe & Goyle** = Jawbreakers (because they sure will)  
**Lucius** = Payday   
**Dobby** = Pixie Sticks  
**Snape** = Sour Apple lollipops  
**Vernon** = Warheads  
**Petunia** = Anice Licorice (I _hate_ anice licorice . . .)  
**Dudley** = Jumbo Marshmallows (He's got both the shape and IQ of them)  
**Professor Trelawney** = Mars Bar (reminds her of home perhaps? . . .)  
**Fred & George** = Twix  
**Neville** = Kit Kat (the jingle has the word 'break' in it. Yes that was mean, sorry . . .)  
**Peeves** = Skittles or M & M's (He can throw them by the handfuls, spit them at students like a machine gun, scatter them all over the floor so Filch slips on them - the possibilities are endless!)  
**Hagrid** = Brite Crawlers (_You_ guess why.)   
**Voldemort** = Pez (with a snake-shaped dispenser of course)  
  
  


**The End of My Insanity . . . perhaps.**

  
  
  
  
_All characters belong to J.K Rowling and the candies belong to the candy companies until I buy them an eat em'! Yumyumyumyum! Um . . . er . . . the candies that is, not the characters. :P_


	2. Muggle Candy II

_ A/N : Okay, I must've been bored. Here, along with a few explanations, are some of the characters of 'Harry Potter' lined up with the candies (Muggle) that match them up the best. If anyone can think up better suggestions, please post them on the reviews . . . if you think I deserve any that is . . . _  
  
**Draco Malfoy** = Snickers  
**Hermione Granger** = Nerds  
**Ron** = Gummi Worms (as opposed to slugs)  
**Harry** = Shock Tarts (lightning bolts on the package; how could I resist?)  
**Moony, Padfoot, & Prongs** = Three Musketeers  
**McGonagall** = Animal Crackers (I love her, but seriously, she's obsessed with turning things into animals.)  
**Dumbledore** = Nutrageous (because he just is)   
**Crabbe & Goyle** = Jawbreakers (because they sure will)  
**Lucius** = Payday   
**Dobby** = Pixie Sticks  
**Snape** = Sour Apple lollipops  
**Vernon** = Warheads  
**Petunia** = Anice Licorice (I _hate_ anice licorice . . .)  
**Dudley** = Jumbo Marshmallows (He's got both the shape and IQ of them)  
**Professor Trelawney** = Mars Bar (reminds her of home perhaps? . . .)  
**Fred & George** = Twix (can't tell one from the other and they almost always stick together)  
**Neville** = Kit Kat (the jingle has the word 'break' in it. Yes that was mean, sorry . . .)  
**Peeves** = Skittles or M & M's (He can throw them by the handfuls, spit them at students like a machine gun, scatter them all over the floor so Filch slips on them - the possibilities are endless!)  
**Hagrid** = Brite Crawlers (_You_ guess why.)   
**Voldemort** = Pez (with a snake-shaped dispenser of course)  
**Pansy Parkinson** = Cotton Candy (well, it's pink . . . :shrugs:)  
**Lavender Brown** = Strawberry twizzlers  
**Parvati** = Bubble-gum  
**Ginny** = Chocolate-covered cherries  
**Filch** = Raisins (I _almost_ said prunes . . .)  
**Mrs. Weasely** = Chocolate-chip cookies (doesn't she just seem the type?)  
**Mr. Weasely** = Whatchamacallit   
**Percy** = Oatmeal cookies  
**Fleur** = Chocolate Croissant  
**Dean** = Whoppers  
**Seamus** = Reeses Pieces  
**Fudge** = Vanilla  
**Mr. Crouch** = Almond Joy  
**Wormtail** = Jerks (Wonka factory)   
**Bloody Baron** = Gushers (yeah, it's not a pleasant mental image, I know) :P  
**Gilderoy Lockhart** = Mentos (the freshmaker) -- thanks to my b/f for that suggestion!  
  
  


**The End of My Insanity . . . perhaps.**

  
  
  
  
_All characters belong to J.K Rowling and the candies belong to the candy companies until I buy them an eat em'! Yumyumyumyum! Um . . . er . . . the candies that is, not the characters. :P_


End file.
